


we're a knot they can't undo

by Elissa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Honest Conversations, John has another set of issues entirely which we all know about, John is a jealous trashcan, M/M, My kink is these two working things out so sue me, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock has some serious self-worth issues, Will update the tags as i finally find a way to phrase them, but they're working on it, listen this is A Mess but it's my mess and i sort of love it, the author didn't like series 4 and it kinda shows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Sherlock emerse dalle tenebre della stanza: illuminati a quel modo, i suoi ricci stranamente increspati -come se ci avesse passato le mani più e più volte- davano l’impressione di un’aureola. Sembrava un angelo vendicatore, e John provò per un istante la viscerale certezza che tutto sarebbe andato bene.John e Sherlock, (finalmente) senza più filtri.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non esisterebbe, se non fosse per un cospicuo gruppo di persone che, in un modo o nell'altro, sono state fondamentali per la sua creazione, perciò prima di cominciare, devo dire una cosa: Grazie.  
> A Frà  
> che, ormai un anno fa, ha reso possibile la nascita di questa fic, con uno dei regali più grandi che potesse farmi, ovvero una critica  
> A Giusy e Vì,  
> per i commenti durante la lettura e il plotting con audio da cinque minuti minimo  
> E alla mia home del fake,  
> che si è sorbita il costante liveblogging dei miei tentativi di scrittura ed è stata sempre supportiva.

Lo trovò disteso.

Sembrava quasi dormisse, accasciato sul pavimento, non una ruga che gli increspava il viso. Per un attimo, si concesse di essere intenerito, poi la realtà venne a distruggere ogni sembianza di sentimento e il panico puro gli invase le vene.

 _Sto respirando?_ , gli chiese il John nella sua testa. Era, nonostante tutto, pacato e in controllo, come sempre quando si trattava di un’emergenza medica. _Controlla se sto respirando_.

Dall’alto, poteva notare il lento movimento del petto, dal basso verso l’alto.

Respirava.

Il sollievo gli piegò le ginocchia.

Il polso. Doveva prendergli il polso e controllare che quelli non fossero gli ultimi battiti di un uomo morente. Non poteva nemmeno pensarci. _Conta_ , gli suggerì il John della sua immaginazione, ora in ginocchio davanti a lui. Uno due tre quattro cinque sei… Sessanta battiti in un minuto. _Non è l’ideale, ma sto solo dormendo._ Perché _sto dormendo?_

Moriarty. L’unica possibilità. Ma perché Moriarty avrebbe drogato John lasciandolo lì? Non aveva senso.

(Di quei tempi, ben poco ne aveva.)

 “E ora?”

_Ora aspettiamo. Mi sveglierò, prima o poi._

Sherlock vide negli occhi di John la speranza che non riusciva ad esprimere.

* * *

 

John si svegliò di soprassalto, in un letto che non era il suo.

 _Eurus_ , ricordò in un attimo. _E._ _La sua terapeuta_.

Il vento dell’est era davvero arrivato a prenderli tutti.

Come sono arrivato qui?, si chiese; per quanto la stanza fosse buia -solo uno spicchio di luce proveniva dalla porta semichiusa- era evidente che qualcuno l’avesse trasportato dal soggiorno, teatro dei suoi ultimi ricordi, fino lì.

Per tutta risposta, Sherlock emerse dalle tenebre della stanza: illuminati a quel modo, i suoi ricci stranamente increspati -come se ci avesse passato le mani più e più volte- davano l’impressione di un’aureola. Sembrava un angelo vendicatore, e John provò per un istante la viscerale certezza che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

“Sei sveglio” affermò. Non era da lui constatare l’ovvio, ma non era necessario essere dei consulenti investigativi per notare il pallore del suo viso e il repentino rilassamento delle spalle.

“A quanto pare, era solo un sedativo” replicò, con una smorfia. “Probabilmente voleva fossi in grado di passare il messaggio.”

“Moriarty non ti ha mai voluto morto. Non è così stupido.”

“ _Moriarty_?”

Sherlock passò lunghi minuti a spiegargli del biglietto con scritto ‘Miss me’ e di tutti i collegamenti che aveva fatto al consulente criminale; John non poté far altro che scuotere la testa in diniego.

“Non credo che Moriarty abbia qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo. Tua sorella è tornata in città, e non so cosa le abbiate fatto tu e Mycroft, ma sembra piuttosto intenzionata a rendere le vostre vite un inferno.”

Sherlock lo fissava, immobile eccetto per le sopracciglia aggrottate come un insegnante che cercasse di capire come cominciare a correggere il proprio allievo. “John, ti sbagli. Non ho mai-“ tentò. “Non è possibile sia mia sorella.”

“Dimmi che non hai cancellato _tua sorella_ dal tuo palazzo mentale. Ti prego” sospirò lui.

“Non ne ho mai avuta una! Ci siamo sempre stati solo io e Mycroft” protestò.

_Cristo, sembra una soap opera._

“Mycroft la racconta diversamente.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” la voce di Sherlock salì di parecchie ottave.

“Si è lasciato sfuggire che c’era un altro Holmes… fratello, sorella, non ha mai specificato. Sembrerebbe abbiamo una risposta.”

Sherlock lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati, una statua di sale. “Non è possibile…” sussurrò. Aveva l’aria smarrita di un bambino in mezzo a una folla di sconosciuti, come se tutto quello che avesse saputo fino a quel momento si fosse rivelato un errore.

Gli ricordò, come un pugno allo stomaco -meritato- il suo sguardo subito dopo che lo aveva disarmato, alla clinica di Smith.

 _Devi dirglielo_ , gli ricordò una voce dentro di lui. A prescindere dai risultati che avrebbe portato, doveva parlargli. _Segui i tuoi stessi consigli, Watson, non essere un codardo_.

Quante altre volte doveva vedere la morte in faccia prima che fosse quella definitiva, che le sue -le loro- chance finissero?

Sherlock, dopo i primi minuti di esitazione, aveva preso a misurare la stanza in grandi falcate, mentre sussurrava tra sé, troppo basso perché John potesse udirlo.

Bevve quell’immagine per quelle che gli parvero ore: era bellissimo e brillante anche nella penombra, e John non meritava di rubare nemmeno i più piccoli raggi della sua luce.

“Dobbiamo parlare con Mycroft” annunciò, contemporaneamente col “Devo dirti un’altra cosa” di John.

Sherlock diresse nuovamente la sua piena attenzione su di lui, gli occhi puntati come dei fari. Gli si avvicinò repentinamente, le punte delle dita che sfioravano il materasso. “Ha detto qualcos’altro?”

Scosse la testa. “No, è… un’altra cosa.”

“John, non ora. qualsiasi cosa sia, se non riguarda… mia sorella, può aspettare. Ora lei ha la massima priorità.”

La mano di John era scattata, prima che potesse deciderlo razionalmente, a circondare il polso di Sherlock, per impedirgli fisicamente di andare via.

“Non può ‘aspettare’. _Quando_ potremo riparlarne? Va sempre così, tra me e te.” Prese un respiro. “Qualche ora fa mi sono visto una pistola puntata addosso e tutto ciò che riuscivo a pensare era che- che stavo per morire e non ti avevo ancora detto tutto.”

“ _Tutto_?” chiese Sherlock, in un sussurro. Lo sentì rilassarsi contro la sua presa, suo malgrado incuriosito.

“Tutto” confermò, a denti stretti. “Sai bene che non sono bravo in queste cose, quindi- non interrompermi. Devo dirlo. Poi potrai andare a inseguire tua sorella o a fare terrorismo psicologico su Mycroft, ma prima- questo.”

Prese un respiro profondo, due. Poteva farcela. Doveva.

“Prima di tutto,” cominciò, schiarendosi la voce. Si complimentò con se stesso: metodo, ecco il modo migliore di affrontare la cosa. “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo alla clinica. Non alzare gli occhi al cielo” lo riprese, quando vide Sherlock sbuffare. “Non potrò mai scusarmi abbastanza, okay? E non era mio diritto trattarti a quel modo, checché ne dica tu. Non lo era minimamente, e non penso di meritarmi il tuo perdono. Non arriverò mai nemmeno vicino al meritarlo.” Inspirò rumorosamente.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock era apparentemente impassibile. _Ma c’è dell’altro_ , sembrava dire.

“Nessuno meriterebbe un trattamento del genere, tantomeno tu. Specie dopo tutto quello che- che hai passato. Per colpa mia.” Pensò al suo sguardo fuori fuoco subito dopo aver sparato a Magnussen; al modo in cui gli aveva spiegato, settimane dopo, dei cecchini che lo avevano costretto a saltare pur di risparmiare lui (pensò alle guance scavate appena tornato da quell’esilio autoimposto); infine, pensò alla cicatrice che gli aveva visto sul petto, il proiettile che non lo aveva ucciso per miracolo.

Si accorse che la sua stretta sul polso di Sherlock era ferrea, sicuramente dolorosa. La allentò, ma non lasciò la presa. Poteva sentire il suo battito e la cosa gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Sherlock continuava a fissarlo, in attesa che finisse. Doveva essere un’impresa estenuante per lui, e se John avesse potuto adorarlo più di quanto già facesse, lo avrebbe fatto.

Si crogiolò per qualche istante nella sensazione fisica del sentimento che provava per lui, il calore intenso all’altezza del petto nel vedere il cipiglio con cui lo stava a sentire.

Ma aveva un discorso da terminare, perciò, dopo qualche secondo, ripose quella sensazione dentro un cassetto mentale.

“Secondo.” Si schiarì la gola. “La tua vita non ha preso valore solo dopo il sacrificio di- il _suo_ sacrificio. Cristo, Sherlock” si passò la mano libera tra i capelli. “Non è così che funziona. La tua vita non è… una moneta, o che so io. Non prende valore solo se qualcun altro decide che lo ha. Ce l’ha e basta. Ce l’ha sempre avuto. E non è solo perché sei ‘il grande Sherlock Holmes’, non dipende nemmeno da quanti casi risolvi, da quanto sei incredibilmente intelligente. Saresti potuto essere, che ne so, un contabile, e sarebbe stata importante lo stesso. Saresti stato importante lo stesso.” Prese un respiro profondo. _Ci siamo_ , pensò, il cuore che galoppava, l’adrenalina pura che scorreva nelle vene. “Per le persone che- per chi ti ama, saresti stato importante lo stesso. A prescindere da tutto.”

Chiuse gli occhi, per un secondo, avvertendo lo sguardo di Sherlock su di sé. Poteva sentire il suo polso sotto le proprie dita: era rapido e irregolare, proprio come il suo.

Un sospiro, poi lo udì inspirare rumorosamente. Che stesse-? Riaprì gli occhi, e lo vide: si stava discretamente asciugando l’angolo dell’occhio. Nel suo sguardo, c’era ancora una domanda.

Possibile che ancora non fosse chiaro ed evidente?

“Il che, ovviamente, include anche me nel gruppo” concluse, una mezza risata senza allegria.

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, il suo segno di confusione per eccellenza; John mosse la mano, per incitarlo a parlare.

“Quindi, tu-?” chiese, in due parole che sembravano un sospiro.

“Incondizionatamente.”

Ed ecco tutto.

“Dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare?” chiese. La sua voce era appena un respiro, il polso che quasi tremava.

John si odiò intensamente, per tutte le volte che non gli aveva detto quanto la sua sola esistenza gli avesse salvato la vita. Rafforzò la presa per un attimo. “Ne è valsa la pena. Ogni singola volta.”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, e tossì. “Per quello che vale” disse, e la sua voce tremava “è lo stesso per me.”

_Non ha capito._

Non poteva aver capito, perché se lo avesse fatto, se avesse recepito completamente il messaggio, non avrebbe risposto a quel modo.

A John andava bene, davvero: aveva accettato tanto tempo prima che _quello_ non era il suo posto, nella vita di Sherlock. Che apparteneva a qualcun altro. Ma era giusto proseguire a quel modo? Far finta che l’elefante non fosse nella stanza?

Fece leva con la mano che non stringeva Sherlock per mettersi seduto sul letto, e scosse la testa.

“Non è lo stesso. Sherlock, io-”

Sherlock riportò lo sguardo su di lui di scatto. La sua intensità bruciava. “So che- che per te c’è _lei_ , so che non è lo stesso, ma-”

“ _Lei_?”

John emise un sospiro frustrato. “Irene. La Donna. _Lei_.”

Sherlock corrugò la fronte. “Che c’entra ora Irene?” domandò.

“C’entra che- che provi _qualcosa_ per lei, dannazione! Che è quello che provo per te.”

Per un battito di ciglia, gli parve di scorgere un sorriso tremulo e speranzoso sul volto dell’altro uomo. L’attimo dopo, però, era scomparso, l’espressione confusa nuovamente al suo posto.

“Intendi vaga sopportazione e interesse nei confronti della sua intelligenza?” chiese.

“Andiamo, non fare il finto tonto, sappiamo entrambi che c’è dell’altro.”

Stavolta, il sorriso di Sherlock rimase ben piantato sul suo viso; era un’espressione stranamente dolce, che John aveva scorto di tanto in tanto mentre lo osservava di nascosto parlare con Rosie. Il suo battito era impazzito, sotto le dita di John.

“È qui che ti sbagli” spiegò, come un insegnante farebbe con un bambino difficile. “È qui che ti sei sempre sbagliato. Non c’è mai stato niente di più tra me e lei. Non ho mai voluto niente di più, _tra me e lei_ ” aggiunse l’ultima parte con forza. Le sue mani erano strette in un pugno, le nocche bianche.

John sentì tutte le sue convinzioni crollare come un castello di carte.

Sherlock continuava a sorridere. Lo vide incurvare la schiena, appena, abbastanza perché i loro volti fossero immensamente più vicini, perché il suo respiro si infrangesse, come onde sulla sabbia, contro il viso di John. I suoi occhi erano ancora lucidi.

“Quindi, ti ripeto: è lo stesso per me.”

Era solo un sussurro, ma per come rimbombò nella testa di John, sarebbe potuto benissimo essere un urlo.

“Quindi-?” chiese.

Sherlock annuì, e lui si sentì sorridere, così tanto che quasi faceva male. Quasi.

In quel momento avrebbero potuto sparargli ed era abbastanza sicuro che non lo avrebbe avvertito.

Gli scappò una risatina. Sherlock lo seguì a ruota, posando la fronte contro la sua. I loro nasi si toccavano, in una danza lenta. Portò una mano sulla guancia di Sherlock, ad accarezzargli lo zigomo. “È tutto così surreale” mormorò, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Disse l’uomo che ha invaso l’Afghanistan” replicò Sherlock.

John decise che uomini molto migliori di lui sarebbero capitolati per molto meno, e colmò definitivamente la distanza tra le loro labbra.

Non fu un vero e proprio bacio, le loro labbra troppo impegnate a sorridere per incontrarsi come dovevano, ma John non si era mai sentito tanto leggero, perciò lasciò che rimanessero in quella posizione per minuti interi, ad occhi chiusi, finché non sentì Sherlock ridacchiare a bocca chiusa. Era poco più che una vibrazione proveniente dalla gola, ma fece ridere anche lui, che dovette staccarsi di qualche millimetro. “Che c’è?” chiese, strofinando la punta del naso contro quello di Sherlock.

“Mi era stato fatto credere che Tre Continenti Watson avesse più tecnica di così” sussurrò; ma aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso che mai gli aveva visto fare, per cui non ebbe modo di prendersela.

“Mh” replicò, facendo finta di rifletterci su. “Forse dovrei darti una dimostrazione pratica, allora? Non possiamo lasciare che la mia reputazione vada in frantumi così.”

Sherlock annuì, e prima che a uno dei due potesse scappare un’altra risata, John lo baciò nuovamente. Stavolta, le loro labbra si incontrarono senza intoppi, e la mano di Sherlock che non era tenuta ferma in quella di John andò immediatamente a sorreggergli la nuca.

Era come incontrarsi, finalmente, nell’occhio del ciclone, il mondo attorno a loro che vorticava senza sosta; quell’attimo di perfezione in cui le labbra di Sherlock si schiusero per lui probabilmente sarebbe rimasto impresso a fuoco nella sua memoria, nel suo corpo. Non avrebbe mai più baciato nessun altro, considerò, mentre si abbandonava con disperazione al bacio. Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, non ci sarebbe riuscito.

Si concluse dopo un tempo infinito e infinitesimale, quando entrambi non avevano più respiro, ma non si separarono completamente.

“Incondizionatamente?” chiese Sherlock. Il suo sorriso tremava -ma, d’altronde, stavano tremando entrambi. John immaginò, per un secondo, che persino i loro tremori potessero essere sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, per la prima volta.

Annuì. “Anche quando riempi il frigo di pezzi di cadavere. Anche quando rendi ca- il 221B invivibile per gli esperimenti.”

“ _Casa_ ” lo corresse Sherlock, con forza. “Resterà sempre casa tua, John.”

Annuì nuovamente, stavolta distogliendo lo sguardo mentre un’ondata di affetto e tenerezza lo travolgeva. Lasciò scivolare la sua mano dal polso alla mano di Sherlock, intrecciando le loro dita.

“Bene” disse quest’ultimo, raddrizzando la schiena, come se nulla fosse successo. Le guance arrossate e le labbra gonfie piegate in un sorriso lo tradivano, ma non sembrava gli importasse. “Parlavi di terrorizzare Mycroft, prima?” aggiunse,un luccichio divertito negli occhi.

John dovette fare mente locale per un tempo infinito per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo.

Oh, già. La loro vita era ancora una soap opera con tanto di sorelle scomparse che ricomparivano al momento meno opportuno con piani diabolici.

“Sai com’è fatto” replicò, infine. “Prima di strappargli qualcosa di bocca deve essere spaventato a morte.”

Sherlock tirò le loro mani unite per farlo alzare dal letto. “Estrarre informazioni a Mycroft mettendolo in difficoltà. Il mio passatempo preferito.” Sembrò rifletterci un attimo. “Il mio _secondo_ passatempo preferito” decise, lanciandogli un’eloquente occhiata, e John non poté far altro che ridere e tirarlo a sé per un altro bacio.

“Andiamo a casa, così potrai raccontarmi tutti i tuoi stratagemmi per farlo parlare.”

A Sherlock non sfuggì il modo in cui disse ‘casa’, a giudicare da come il suo sorriso s’ingigantì.

“Mi sembra un ottimo piano.”


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La presa di Eurus era ferrea, una catena impossibile da spezzare; lo teneva ancorato al suolo. Il messaggio era chiaro: voleva che lui restasse lì con lei.
> 
> Prese un respiro. Non era la prima volta che realizzava l’impossibile per John Watson, dopotutto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo, un'altra carrellata di ringraziamenti:  
> A Giu, che è stata l'ultima persona ad aver letto questo ammasso di parole prima che approdasse su internet, ma non per questo la meno importante  
> A G., che non leggerà mai nemmeno una riga, ma è stato il volto sorridente che talvolta mi serviva per decidere di scrivere  
> A voi tutti che avete letto e state leggendo, perché dopotutto, siete la ragione per cui questo non è più un semplice documento di word
> 
> E a John e Sherlock, che meritavano di meglio: questo è tutto ciò che ho. Grazie per tutta la strada che, pur essendo fictional, mi avete permesso di fare.
> 
> [NB: questa scena non avviene immediatamente dopo quella precedente, ma durante tfp, quando John viene recuperato dal pozzo]  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

“Qui?” domandò.

Eurus annuì. Tremava, nel camice leggero, e i suoi occhi, fino a poco prima brillanti di intelligenza, erano come spenti.

L’aereo stava precipitando e non c’era nulla che potesse fare per impedirlo.

La bambina nel corpo di donna che era sua sorella -sua _sorella_ \- gli strinse la mano un po’ più forte, fece un passo avanti e si fermò di botto, quasi spaventata all’idea di proseguire verso il pozzo. Poco male: Sherlock puntò la torcia davanti a loro, ed eccolo, ora che sapeva dove cercare.

Ecco il pozzo.

 _John_. John era lì, e sentiva ogni muscolo del suo corpo fremere per correre verso di lui e saltare nel pozzo e salvarlo. Aveva sprecato fin troppo tempo. Ma la presa di Eurus era ferrea, una catena impossibile da spezzare; lo teneva ancorato al suolo. Il messaggio era chiaro: voleva che lui restasse lì con lei.

Prese un respiro. Non era la prima volta che realizzava l’impossibile per John Watson, dopotutto.

Baciò la fronte di Eurus, e lentamente separò le loro mani. Lei emise un mugolio disperato. “Ssshhh” le sussurrò, allo stesso modo in cui si era trovato a farlo con Rosie, quando la vedeva in procinto di piangere. “Siediti qui.” Indicò un masso abbastanza grande e la aiutò a ripulirlo dalle foglie.

Eurus si sedette docilmente, fissandolo con occhi vacui, e lui prese a stringere la corda che aveva trovato dentro la casa -un piccolo miracolo- attorno all’albero più robusto che riuscì a trovare nelle vicinanze, una quercia dall’aria antica. Assicurò la corda coi nodi più complessi che conoscesse: sua sorella si era spenta, ma non poteva esserne troppo certo. _Norbury_ , pensò. _Non sai mai fino a che punto si spingerà qualcuno che ha perso tutto_.

Il pozzo non era, come sarebbe aveva -forse puerilmente- immaginato, al centro di uno spiazzo, ma circondato da una fitta vegetazione che impediva a chiunque di notarlo a meno che non si fosse certi della sua presenza: per avvicinarcisi, dovette oltrepassare cespugli, rami che, dopo l’incendio e l’abbandono della casa, non erano più stati potati ed erano diventati lunghi fino a terra, rendendo il passaggio incredibilmente ostico. Raggiunse il pozzo e calò la corda.

“Sherlock?”

Una voce fioca. John, la testa appena sopra l’acqua. “In ritardo, come al solito” lo udì scherzare, ma la stanchezza era evidente nel suo tono. Dall’alto, vide il suo capo spostarsi verso la corda. “Non penso di poter salire, l’arrampicata non è mai stata il mio forte. E, sai… le catene non aiutano” aggiunse, ma Sherlock lo stava ascoltando a malapena. Si tolse il cappotto, la giacca, e li appoggiò vicino ad Eurus; lei uscì per un attimo da quello stato di trance in cui era entrata per lanciargli un muto sguardo interrogativo.

Non c’era tempo per spiegarle. Dal cappotto, estrasse la chiave arrugginita. La strinse tanto da fare male, e con quella si avvicinò nuovamente al pozzo: la corda era caduta abbastanza in basso, ma gli sarebbero rimasti almeno due piedi di caduta libera.

Nulla che non avesse già fatto.

Si aggrappò alla corda e iniziò a scivolare giù.

“Che diavolo stai facendo?!” urlò John.

“Conserva l’ossigeno e spostati” replicò lui di rimando, e lasciò andare la corda.

L’impatto fu doloroso, più per il contatto con l’acqua gelida che per l’attrito vero e proprio. John gli fu subito addosso, le mani strette sulla sua camicia. Da quella distanza poteva vedere i suoi denti battere. “Idiota” sibilò John. “Come ti è saltato in mente? Morirai.”

“Te l’ho già detto, sono indistruttibile” tentò, ma a giudicare dal “cazzate” di John, non aveva avuto il risultato sperato. “E poi, ho portato un regalo” aggiunse.

“Ti sembra questo il momento di- oh” si zittì immediatamente nel vedere la chiave che Sherlock aveva sollevato.

“Fortunatamente, il camice di Eurus aveva le tasche” spiegò.

John annuì. Lo lasciò andare immediatamente. “Beh, se potessi-“ iniziò, indicando con la testa il fondo del pozzo.

Fu il turno di Sherlock di annuire. “Torno subito” disse, e fece un occhiolino, per buona misura. Prima di gettarsi nell’acqua scura, udì John ridere: esattamente l’effetto che sperava di ottenere.

Sott’acqua poteva solo affidarsi al tatto: trovò le gambe di John e ci si aggrappò con una mano, cercando di nuotare verso il basso nonostante la corrente -il sistema di riempimento del pozzo, forse?- lo spingesse verso l’alto. Ginocchio, polpaccio, ed eccola, la caviglia di John.

Tastò alla ricerca del lucchetto. L’aria stava inesorabilmente finendo: per la prima volta rimpianse tutte le sigarette fumate, una per una, per aver reso la sua resistenza tanto risibile.

Finalmente, la serratura. Infilò con cura la chiave: _entra_ , pregò. La serratura scattò dopo secondi interminabili, la presa sulla caviglia di John si allentò. Era libero.

Anziché avvertire i piedi scattare verso l’alto, però, rimasero ben piantati a terra; e improvvisamente sentì una mano sul suo viso, delle labbra sulle proprie. Erano decentrate, ma ben presto trovarono il loro posto.

 _Ossigeno_ , capì, schiudendo le proprie e lasciando che John gli donasse l’aria di cui aveva così disperatamente bisogno.

Fosse dipeso da lui, non avrebbe mai più respirato in modo diverso.

Dopodiché, non fu difficile risalire sulla superficie, bagnati e infreddoliti fino all’osso.

“Tesoro, sono a casa” annunciò, fintamente solenne, e John rise, ma nel suo sguardo illuminato dalla luna non c’era altro che affetto. Quello, quello sembrava un luogo ben più degno in cui affondare, rispetto al pozzo.

“Se vuoi puoi… appoggiarti a me” offrì, quando le loro risatine si furono spente. John cercava ritmicamente di muovere braccia e gambe, ma dopo tutto quel tempo nell’acqua, era chiaramente troppo stanco per farlo in modo coordinato, e anche l’adrenalina poteva fare poco contro il crollo dopo quella giornata infinita.

John parve in procinto di rifiutare - _testardo come sempre_ , pensò, non senza una punta d’affetto- ma poi, con un sospiro, si lasciò andare contro di lui, le braccia strette attorno al suo torso. Sherlock lo strinse con un braccio solo, mentre con l’altro tentava di tenere entrambi a galla il più possibile.

In quella posizione, bastava un soffio perché le sue labbra si posassero sulla tempia di John. “Idiota” lo sentì mormorare. La sua voce sembrava crepitare, il rumore che facevano i ciocchi di legna quando il fuoco si stava lentamente accendendo sotto di essi. “Non saresti dovuto scendere qui.”

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarti qua sotto? Non saresti resistito altri dieci minuti, con le caviglie ancorate al suolo” gli ricordò. Il solo pensiero gli fece stringere John ancora di più a sé.

“Pensi che adesso la situazione sia migliorata? L’acqua continua a salire, come pensi andrà a finire quando supererà anche la tua testa, eh? Solo che adesso siamo qui entrambi. Prima almeno c’ero solo io.”

Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena. “Non osare.”

Ma John parve non sentirlo. “Sarebbe stato adatto alla situazione. Una redenzione, quasi. Per tutti i casini che ho combinato negli ultimi anni” rise senza allegria.

“Smettila” sibilò. Gli pizzicavano gli occhi.

“Cosa pensi sarebbe successo dopo?” gli chiese. “Pensi che avrei potuto continuare-?”

John si irrigidì di colpo. “Non dirlo nemmeno. Non ci provare. Qualsiasi cosa accada. Non. Ci. Provare.” Il tono era perentorio.

“ _Dovevo_ fare qualcosa, capisci? Pensa a Rosie.”

“Pensaci **tu**! Credi che non sia stato il mio pensiero ogni singola volta che abbiamo rischiato la vita? Credi che mi dimentichi di avere una figlia? Se non ne parlo è solo perché- fa più male. Dirlo ad alta voce.” Si schiarì la gola. “Ma almeno avrebbe avuto te. Mrs Hudson, Molly, Greg… ma soprattutto, avrebbe avuto te.”

“Parli come se non dovessimo uscire vivi di qui.”

“Sherlock, l’acqua continua a salire” gli ricordò.

“Ho chiamato la polizia prima di venire qui” rivelò. Pensava fosse scontato, davvero. Non aveva esattamente in programma di andarsene proprio ora che le cose sembravano migliorare.

Avvertì diversi sbuffi che segnalavano una paternale coi fiocchi, poi John si accasciò su di lui, perdendo ogni combattività col sollievo. Sherlock non poté impedirsi di lasciargli un bacio sulla tempia. Aveva resistito anche troppo a lungo. “Non lascerò che ti accada nulla, mai più. Non lascerò che accada nulla a nessuna delle persone che- che…” provò e riprovò, ma quella parola gli rimaneva incastrata in gola, bruciava e gli impediva di respirare. Non riusciva a dirla. Non pensava sarebbe riuscito a dirla per molto, molto tempo, non dopo che l’aveva usata per ferire qualcuno così profondamente.

“-le persone di cui mi importa” terminò, dopo uno sforzo infinito.

“Non è colpa tua” sussurrò John. Aveva sollevato il mento, così ora il suo mormorio accarezzava l’angolo della bocca di Sherlock. Si diede il permesso di osservarlo: nonostante il pallore sintomo di una probabile ipotermia, era bellissimo. Attaccate alle ciglia rimanevano minuscole gocce d’acqua, e i suoi occhi erano immensamente tristi, della tristezza di quelle tragedie shakespeariane che suo padre li portava a vedere a teatro. Insopportabile, ma meravigliosa.

“Nemmeno tua” mormorò di rimando.

John chiuse gli occhi, come ad assorbire quelle parole. Le gocce rotolarono giù per le sue guance. Sembravano le lacrime che John non si permetteva mai di versare. “Vorrei tanto crederci” disse.

Sherlock, dopo un attimo di esitazione, lo baciò, sperando contro ogni logica che la forza del suo sentimento potesse in qualche modo risolvere ogni problema di John. “Se anche dovessi impiegarci una vita intera” promise, quando si separarono, “ti convincerò che è così.”

John sorrise. “Una vita intera è un tempo incredibilmente lungo” commentò. “Potresti annoiarti.”

Scosse la testa. Era un’idea impensabile. “Con te? Non credo proprio.”

John sembrò cogliere appieno il messaggio, perché lo strinse un po’ più forte e sussurrò piano “Nemmeno io”.

 

Dopo qualche minuto, in lontananza, cominciarono a sentirsi delle voci. Lestrade e i suoi aiutanti idioti erano riusciti a rintracciarli. Non era mai stato tanto felice di udire la voce dell’altro uomo in vita sua.

L’incubo stava finendo. Era tempo di tornare alla vita reale. Insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fingerguns* è ancora il weekend anche se è domenica sera, giusto?  
> Che posso dire: questo è quanto. Non so se prima o poi deciderò di riprendere, se sceglierò di giocare in questo 'verse scegliendo di eliminare la parte più incasinata e dedicandomi al fluff più estremo, ma per ora, così si chiude questa per certi versi breve (per altri, lunghissima) avventura. L'idea di Sherlock che scende nel pozzo è parzialmente ispirata a diverse fanart uscite immediatamente dopo tfp, mi sento in dovere di specificare.  
> E... niente. Alla prossima, suppongo?  
> Nel caso voleste dropparmi prompt o semplicemente chiacchierare mi trovate su ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com , o su efp come Elissa_ .  
> Non fatevi problemi a porre critiche o Cose, sono sempre ben disposta ^^  
> *drops mic*

**Author's Note:**

> uhm. salve?  
> che dire: questa fic era, inizialmente, parte di un progetto decisamente più ampio -vi parlo di long. io, una long- ma, com'è solito accadere in questi casi, mi sono bloccata a metà novembre e ciò che mi è rimasto in mano è il primo capitolo, comprendente questa scena che avete letto, un'altra e iL PLOTTWISTONEH, che per ovvi motivi non verrà pubblicato, a meno che non mi illumini la Luce Divina (o meglio, la luce della bitterness, ovvero ciò che mi ha mossa per tutto il periodo di scrittura) e riesca a proseguire abbastanza nella scrittura dei capitoli successivi -improbabile, ma sono sempre stata un'ottimista, perciò non escludo nulla.  
> vi chiederete: ma se non è pronta, anzi, a tutti gli effetti incompleta, perché la stai postando? semplicemente perché la parte di 'fixaggio' iniziale è leggibile e -spero- godibile senza entrare nel merito di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il plot (che, in realtà, paradossalmente finirebbe per complicare tutto) e credo di dovere a me stessa (e a tutte quelle povere anime che si sono dovute sorbire i miei rant a riguardo da un anno a questa parte) la pubblicazione di questa fic, nei limiti del possibile. Questa fic ha significato molto per me, in termini di crescita e di ~~ampliare gli orizzonti~~ per quanto riguarda la scrittura: mi ha seguita nell'aftermath di questa stagione e oltre, per dieci lunghi mesi. E forse, forse mi ha insegnato a lasciar andare questa serie, almeno un pochino. Perciò, in luce degli avvenimenti recenti, mi sembrava un ottimo modo per mettere non un punto, ma un "punto e virgola", alla mia esperienza in questo fandom.  
> Per quanto riguarda le note più squisitamente legate alla storia: probabilmente qui ce n'erano veramente pochi, ma in particolare nel prossimo capitolo, i riferimenti alle altre trasposizioni/versioni au della Johnlock sono assolutamente voluti. È stata una delle cose più divertenti dello scrivere questa fic, in realtà.  
> Il titolo è da una canzone degli Oh Honey, "Take all the time you need", che forse è un po' troppo upbeat per i ritmi di questa fic, ma credo sia perfetta per questa coppia in generale.  
> L'aggiornamento arriverà sicuramente nel fine settimana, devo solo ri(riririri... avete capito)leggerlo ed editarlo.  
> Grazie per essere giunti fin qui, spero abbiate apprezzato!


End file.
